Talk Nerdy!
by GSRH
Summary: Hermione's taking the day off when none other then Draco Malfoy walks in on her. Can he talk nerdy? Based on the song Talk Nerdy by Luke Conrad. One-shot. RnR


Draco Malfoy was currently wandering the corridors of the upper floors trying to avoid a certain clingy female. It wasn't his fault if he was completely and devastatingly handsome, was it? Surly he couldn't have done something to make all the girls in Hogwarts go week in the knees when they saw him. Well, all but one.

The thought made Draco stop. Now there was the real reason he was up here. Never before had the great Draco Malfoy been faced with such a problem. Hermione Granger. It was as if the girl had been created just to make sure he could never live a peace filled day again. Her constant comebacks annoyed him endlessly and yet there was a bit of fun to them. It seemed like a little game to see who could outwit the other first. Of course Draco had lost count of the number of times they had fought. And maybe Draco was going insane but sometimes he thought he might have started a fight or two just to see what kind of reaction she would give him. Most the time she would just glare and through insults at him, but there had been times when he had beaten her. He had seen her flush and stalk away, he had made her blush the deepest reds before with some of his innuendoes, and his favorite was when she smirked. She would have made a lovely Slytherin with that smirk-

"WHAT?" Draco actually said this out loud from the shock of realizing his most recent thought. Had he just associated the word lovely with Granger. He must be going mad! Which brings us back to the empty corridor Draco had gone back to pacing in. Or at least he had thought it was empty. That was until he heard the faint sound of music drifting from one of the nearby rooms.

It sounded like someone playing music but singing even louder then the device playing it. It appeared his outburst hadn't disrupted them so Draco decided to put his Slytherin skills to work.

"I don't know what he sees in me, but I know that he loves that I'm kinda of a geek!" However it was they were singing quite an odd song.

Just as Draco got his head around the doorframe he had to spring back to calm his mind down. Apparently his problems had followed him up hear and where currently dancing around an abandoned classroom. Draco couldn't help it. He looked back in.

It was a saturday so the dress code wasn't required and boy had Hermione taken advantage of it. She was bouncing around barefooted, her shoes clearly deposited by the door, in shorts and a baggy shirt. Her hair had been pulled to the said in a low-ponytail.

"Won't you. Talk nerdy! Talk Nerdy! Talk nerdy to me!" Draco couldn't believe any of his senses. Not only was he seeing the prude, stuck-up, Grffindork dance around (looking quite good) but also hearing her singing a song based on a very dirty phrase.

Draco didn't know what came over him but suddenly he was compelled around the doorframe until he was standing in it. "I think that could be arranged." He said cooly, then leaned on the frame.

She had been in the middle of bouncing around on one foot. Hermione was so startled that she forgot what she was doing and began to lose her balance. Draco quickly leaned forward and steadied her with a hand against her back.

Draco really didn't know why he hadn't walked away when he first knew it was her. Okay that was a big lie. He knew exactly why he hadn't left, but that information didn't need to be shared with Hermione. Although it would be fun to see how flustered he could get her.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione yelled as she steadied herself and turned to face him.

"Just wondering about until I heard the most lovely voice. Then of course, I saw you and I just had to see how my favorite witch was doing." His voice was sugary and unfamiliar to Hermione.

"Ugh. What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione had planned on having the afternoon to herself and had been having a dandy time until Malfoy had shown up. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

" Only to fulfill your request." He slipped his hand onto the small of her back and pulled her closer. "Hermione." He whispered her name into her ear. He had to try not to chuckle at how she stiffened. But this was just the beginning. Malfoy's never half-ass things.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth the rough tough with a tender kiss."

Hermione had gasped at the beginning of Draco's speech, immediately having recognized it. She was shocked not only that he would pick that particular line, but that he even knew it by heart. Trying to see if it were a ruse and also partly because she couldn't have Shakespeare quoted at her and not respond Hermione returned the next line.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do

touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Draco could hardly believe she was playing along. Not only that, but she had actually found his other hand while keeping her skeptical eyes on him and entwined their fingers. It seemed if Hermione was going to quote anything she would be taking it seriously. Good.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

He leaned his head down to touch her forehead, but Hermione would have none of that. She quickly dropped his hand and flitted out of his embrace. Walking backwards across the room she playfully continued.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in pray'r."

If Hermione was going to play this game so could he. He strode toward her until she turned to try and run from his reach. He then leaned forward and captured her waist. He heard her squeaked as he pulled her back to his chest. Haughtily he said:

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!

They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Hermione swiveled her head to look up at him. She knew this would be her last chance to leave. But honestly she didn't want to. She wanted to see if Draco would actually carry out the action described in the play. Almost a whisper she said:

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers'

sake."

Draco was slowly leaning down closing the distance between them. When he was but a breath away from her he spoke.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.

Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purg'd."

He closed the small gap. Fireworks, if you could call them that, exploded between them. Draco thought it seemed much more intense then Fireworks. Like he had been a huge puzzle that hadn't even realized it was missing a piece. She was his missing piece.

Hermione pulled away gasping for breath, but she didn't go far. Draco's embrace was much to comfortable and warm. She could tell every toned muscle of his arms and chest. She knew she was blushing. Especially when she realized what had just happened. Draco MALFOY had just talked nerdy to her.


End file.
